Lost In My Memories
by Trusx
Summary: Yami, while walking home he encounters a scene that reminds him of his beloved Seto. OneShot, Prideshipping, OOC, Yaoi.


**Today is Sunday, December 6 2009**

**Summary:** Yami, while walking home he encounters a scene that reminds him of his beloved Seto. OneShot, Prideshipping, OOC, Yaoi.

I am back for the season!

**Lost In My Memories**

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot…

I was walking down the street, looked up and in front of me there was a couple. They were hugging, they were laughing, they are in love. I remembered that time that I was walking down this same street, exactly that same way, but with you.

And to think that we met at a party, one of those filled with foolishness. Your friend invited you, and your friend's friend invited me. I was sitting alone in a table, drinking something that was supposed to be a beer. You came from that ball of people, and with a smile you said "My name is Seto, nice to meet you." I was dumbfounded but I was happy.

That night, I got mad at my friend for ditching me, but later on I thanked him for that… It changed my life.

That was our first encounter, pure coincidence; you were all alone because of your friend, drunk, went somewhere to have sex with their girls, and I was all alone because my friend was nowhere to be found. We talked, and like puzzles pieces, we fit together perfectly.

But never did I think that we were in the same university. I was studying biochemistry 2nd year, and you were studying Business Administration 4th year. You were a promising heir of a _small_ company that your father created. No, I didn't go out with you because of you money, I found about your social status long after we became boyfriends. Six months later to be exact.

Yes, we did become boyfriends. Believe it or not, I, a guy, found love in another guy, meaning you. I used to think that I was going to marry a girl around my late 20s, a regular looking, and intelligent girl. Yet, Mr. Destiny had something else planed for me.

Around a month after we met, we kissed. I don't know exactly how it happened; I only know that it happened. It was an impulse. Your lips touched mine, and my lips touched yours. I was the one that went a step further and kissed you, but back then I didn't think that you were going to respond to my little naïve kiss. After that, the only thing I was able to see was you.

This is something that I will never forget. Summer was getting close, it was May. Two years had passed since we met and became boyfriends. We had overcome all of those putrid commentaries about our relationship: "Faggots!" "God doesn't want you people!" "Get out of here you-" You can imagine what came next. But our love was stronger that those absurd comments.

Holding hands after a movie, we went to a small lonely corner somewhere in the Plaza. I remembered it perfectly. You held my hand in yours, you looked into my eyes, you smiled and open you other hand that was in a fist, revealing a circular like hoop made out of gold that embraced my finger perfectly. "Would you marry me, Yami?" Yes.

And that day I became that happiest person in the whole world. You proposed marriage to me; you were willing to spend the rest of your life with the likes of me.

3:37 pm. Thursday May 12. That was when I received a call from the hospital. "Are you an acquaintance of Mr. Seto Kaiba?" Yes. "Mr. Seto was in a car accident. A drunk driver turned the wrong way in the highway and crossed to the other side, taking three cars with him. He was in one of those cars. He is now in intensive care. You have been the only person that we have been able to communicate with…" The next day I became a widower. You died, leaving me all alone without a shoulder where to cry.

Three years had passed. Walking down this street, I bypass the couple. Repulsive; since you died that human instinct, love, started o disgust me; even the slightest manifestation of it made me sick.

I'm home… I back… Remember that time that we talked about our future house? One story; basement with a bar and entertaining room; two bedrooms, two full bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and a patio for parties. It's done, just the way we had planned. It's perfect but there _is_ something missing… you.


End file.
